This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine with a fan-tied inducer section.
A typical jet engine has multiple shafts or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. In one example, a low speed spool generally includes a low shaft that interconnects a fan, a low pressure compressor, and a low pressure turbine.
The low pressure turbine drives the low shaft, which drives the low pressure compressor. A geared architecture connects the low shaft to the fan. Air exiting the fan at the root has relatively low energy, which generates a swirling effect that makes it difficult to efficiently feed air into the low pressure compressor.